Twisted Uchiha Funeral
by SabakuNoRikka
Summary: My version of why Itachi slaughtered his clan. Rated M for language and themes. A little ItaOC


No. I do not own Naruto. One day I'll marry Masashi Kishimoto and be part owner though...

_**Twisted Uchiha Funeral**_

Itachi stared blankly at his bedroom ceiling. He found it hard to sleep while Sasuke watched t.v. in the room beside. He had no courtesy towards Itachi. He blinked. "Damn... and I have a date tomorrow..." Groaning, he pounded on the wall. "Turn it down!!" Responsive, Sasuke lowered the volume. Finally, some sleep...

* * *

Itachi dreamed of the woman he was to see the next day.

_ "Ah, fair Lacey, how nice of you to show up on time today."_

_ She ran her fingers through her blond, red-outlined hair. It was unknown how she got it that way. "Well I'm sorry for having a meeting yesterday... Besides, I have to be on time for my mission, so I have to be on time to see you, too." She looked at her watch. "Can we make this quick? I want to be on time for my first A ranked mission!" she stated proudly. _

_ "Sure, sure." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't forget about our scheduled date when you get back, alright?"_

_ Lacey smiled. "I won't, Ita-kun..."_

* * *

He grinned in his sleep. Until, however, he was awaken by a wailing outside. It was hardly audible, but Itachi could hear it. He got dressed, sighed, and went outside.

It was Lacey. Her arms were bleeding, red-tinged kunai in hand.

"Lacey... What the hell are you doing?"

"I ruined everything, Itachi... the whole of everything..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It can't be that bad..."

"I failed the mission... I've ruined our clan's spotless reputation... My family... they won't even speak to me..."

"Screw them-"

She interrupted, "I can't make the shame go away... I've tried everything..." Her arms trembled. "I've failed myself..."

"Lacey, stop this. What good will come out of it?"

She ran away from his grasp to the edge of the cliff she was standing on earlier. She tried carving into her skin again. But this time her hands were shaking far too much. She missed and the kunai dove into one of her major veins.

Itachi, with his keen ninja senses, his flawless Sharingan eyes, even he couldn't see this coming. He was awestruck, unmoving, he just watched emptily. When the bleeding finally stopped, and Lacey was breathless, he uttered something... "S-stupid girl... Don't even know how to cut right..." He checked her belt, the one hidden by her shirt. As always, her sword she carried everywhere was there. He pulled it out. "I'll show this village... This damned village that drove my girlfriend to kill herself... The high standards of the Uchiha clan... All shall be shattered by me... Prepare yourself..." As he walked away, the sword glinted in the moonlight.

His brother, annoying Sasuke, he shall be the first to go. Itachi positioned himself over Sasuke who lay sleeping in his bed. This was pointless. Why murder all of them when he can't see their faces? Itachi walked back to his room calmly. He lay the sword in his drawer. As he had done before, he laid down and focused his angry glares towards the ceiling.

No one suspected anything the next day. Itachi licked the blade of a smaller kunai eagerly.

"Brother!"

Itachi jammed it into his pocket, unintentionally making himself bleed. "What is it Sasuke?"

"Will you help me with my shuriken training after school today?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm busy." He's always so annoying. He'd better rush home... I can't wait to have my blade melt the soft, spongy flesh on his neck. He watched him leave, and pulled out the sword. He teleported to what used to be where Lacey lay, but now she was gone...

"Itachi... have you come to see Lacey?" Lacey's mother smiled a fake smile.

He squinted at her. He could hardly bear looking at the bitch that brought her so much pain. His made his first incision through her throat. She gasped and fell to the floor. What fun! A smile came across his lips. The rest would be easy. Time passed slowly as everyone was cut from the tapestry of life. "Now, to wait for Sasuke..." He balanced himself upon a pole.

"Itachi..."

He jumped down and spun around. It was... Lacey?...

"I've been meaning to apologize... I..."

"You're... alive...?" She had faked her own death... Images of the pointless murders he had committed flashed through his mind.

"I didn't want a boyfriend... I'm not ready... Itachi... we have to..."

"Don't finish that sentence." Something in Itachi snapped. "You're not breaking up with me..." He pressed the tip of the sword gently against her stomach. "Don't you think I love you?" He pushed it harder. "Haven't you seen all I've done just for you?"

"I-Itachi..." Lacey put her hand around the blade. "You're hurting me..." Blood trickled from her hand and down her stomach, leaving drops on the ground and a big red line down her white shirt.

"You ungrateful wench..." He narrowed his eyes and thrust the sword through her flesh and out her back in completeness. And then... his eyes had to meet hers. They were a deep red, full of sadness, apology, thought... But not one detection of resentment as he had seen with all the others. He had murdered her, his own previously called girlfriend, yet, she didn't hate him...

"Itachi...forgive...my...sel...fish...n-ness..."

He immediately pulled the blood-rusted sword out of her. It was pointless. This time, she was gone for good.

Itachi returned to his empty home. His parents lay dead on the cold floor. He stood there, looking over them with eyes full of emptiness, non-accomplishment, And then, **HE **walked through the door...

"Itachi... Itachi why..." Sasuke trembled before him.

The one he had secretly wanted dead... and he couldn't bring himself to do it... He couldn't kill his brother. He wouldn't run away from his problems like she did...

And such was the way Itachi left his mark. His clan, almost completely gone, his parents, his family, murdered in cold blood.

And such was what he tried to forget. Not by running. Not by moving forward. There he would remain, a frozen lonely, empty soul, devoid of all emotion and the memory of his self induced twisted Uchiha funeral.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. So some of the dialog wasn't perfect. But I tried. Reviews are appreciated . 


End file.
